Many energy markets around the world are currently moving away from fixed energy pricing and towards dynamic or tiered pricing. A major element of these markets includes smart meter networks commonly referred to as Advanced Metering Infrastructure (AMI) that measure, collect and analyze energy usage, from advanced devices such as smart electric, gas and water meters, through various communication networks to meter data management software systems where the data are made available for various business systems. For example, AMI systems monitor energy usage and report period usage for the purpose of allocating time-based prices.
In some cases, these markets are also presently advocating implementation of remote control of consumer appliance assets with systems that respond to prices or reliability-driven reduction by reducing the aggregate energy demand during peak demand periods for the purpose of mitigating extreme price volatility, black-out and regional emissions problems due to the inefficient use of power.
So-called smart thermostats and other direct load control devices are connected to these AMI network systems. Smart thermostats are programmable and allow, for example, the creation of adjustment schedules based on the occupants' routine and communication-enabled smart thermostats can have a feature of being able to react to other systems in the premises, such as the status of the security system (whether it's armed or disarmed) which can trigger the thermostat to adjust. In some markets, consumer advocates and regional planners are additionally working on ways to effectively notify consumers of impending price swings or soliciting behavioral changes by requesting reductions in advance of, or about the same time as, a system peak load event.
There is a present need for specially purposed energy display devices that can operate as information and messaging portals allowing price notifications, critical peak pricing notices, and other information needed to help consumers. There is also a present need for such specially purposed energy display devices that would allow, for example, meter usage to be conveniently displayed in the home as opposed to display only on the remote and somewhat cryptic dial of the meter itself which most consumers are likely to be unable to read or interpret.
Such specially purposed energy display devices should provide, for example, energy efficiency information about appliances or home comfort level information without a need for unique, redundant and dedicated energy display devices and allow consumers to effectively participate in a dynamic pricing or tiered energy market.
Such information could include, for example, critical peak energy warnings notifying customers of anticipated peak energy periods during which prices will increase temporarily during variable periods, current and historical meter readings from the meters, and utility account balance (payment and/or prepaid information) and other account information from the local utility.